Teman
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Taehyung tidak serakah. Nyatanya yang ia inginkan tidak banyak. Hanya Jimin dan hatinya. Bisakah?/ VMin, Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin/ #btsffnwpfriendzoneweek


**'Teman'**

 **.**

 **Ini cerita pertama di proyek bulanan hashtag fanfiction. Aku baru ikut satu kali. Semoga bisa dinikmati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-TEMAN-**

* * *

Hidup Jimin selama satu tahun terakhir hanya dilingkupi tiga hal.

Rumah sakit, obat, dan Kim Taehyung.

Yang paling Jimin suka itu bagian terakhir.

Kim Taehyung dulu adalah teman bermain. Pria berkaca mata itu tiba-tiba mendedikasikan diri sebagai kawan terbaik Jimin. Dan ternyata bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, sekalipun Jimin tidak lagi sekolah.

Kenangan pertama yang Jimin simpan adalah ajakan Taehyung untuk bermain bola, yang ternyata Jimin sangat benci benda bulat itu. Jimin suka olahraga walau ia jarang melakukannya karena alasan kesehatan, tapi Jimin sama sekali tak punya minat dengan bola.

"Kau menendangnya keras sekali! Mukaku bisa kena!" Jimin berseru kesal. Ingin sekali melapor pada ibu pengurus panti kalau saja Taehyung itu bukan anak ketua yayasan.

Taehyung mencebik. "Lalu kau ingin bolanya kutendang seberapa keras, hah? Segini saja!?" Kaki depannya diayunkan pelan sekali membuat bola hitam-putih itu hanya menggelinding kurang dari sepuluh senti.

Sejak itu Taehyung tak mau lagi mengajak Jimin bermain bola. Yang lelah bukan badannya, melainkan telinga. Jimin hobi sekali marah-marah.

Lalu sebagai ganti, suatu hari Taehyung datang ke panti sendiri. Tidak bersama sang ibu seperti biasa. Anak itu mengayuh sepeda yang lumayan tinggi, membuat Jimin bergumam takjub. Ia berlari mendekat, melempar buku pr-nya. Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

"Aku dapat peringkat satu kali ini. Jadi ibu menepati janji. Kau mau coba?"

Tentu saja Jimin mengangguk dengan semangatnya. Taehyung masih mempertahankan lengkung senang di bibir, lalu meletakkan tas dan jas sekolahnya di bawah pohon. Menggulung kemeja sampai siku dan juga melepas satu kancing teratas.

Sekalipun banyak memprotes, Taehyung tahu jika Jimin lebih menyukai benda roda dua ini ketimbang bola sepak. Dan tawa Jimin yang menguar sebanding dengan rasa senang Taehyung.

Ada tawa ada senyum.

Ada tangis ada pelukan.

Itu terjadi di mana Jimin masih dengan bahagianya dapat menjejak lantai kelas yang sama dengan Taehyung. Duduk satu meja dengan Taehyung. Pulang-pergi dengan Taehyung–sekalipun Jimin masih harus tinggal di panti–dan melakukan banyak hal dengan Taehyung.

Kiranya seperti itu yang Jimin harapkan. Sebelum rumah sakit berubah menjadi rumah kedua. Sebelum para dokter dan perawat di sana jadi orang tua yang kesekian. Ada yang salah dengan organ pernafasannya, dan Jimin benci sekali jika harus menyusahkan banyak orang jika sakit itu datang. Baik ibu pengurus, teman satu kamar, bahkan ibu Taehyung yang terlampau baik hati.

Jimin menangis karena Taehyung lebih dulu mengurai air mata, juga mengumpat banyak hal menggantikan Jimin.

"Aku tahu kau ingin bersumpah serapah, tapi tidak bisa. Biar aku gantikan."

Lalu Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil. "Daripada itu, mau memberiku satu pelukan?"

Taehyung langsung merengkuh tubuh Jimin, menggenggam erat bahu yang bergetar. Itu membuat Taehyung menuai janji, ia akan ada untuk Jimin. Sekalipun hanya teman. "Awas saja kalau kau jadi cengeng setelah ini."

Jimin sesenggukan, tapi ia berusaha menjawab. "Awas saja kalau kau masih tak punya teman karena aku di sini. Cobalah berteman dengan yang lain, bodoh."

"Wah, hanya kau yang mengatai si peringkat satu ini bodoh."

Kemudian mulai ada tawa lagi. Seiring dengan hati Taehyung yang berubah makin tamak.

Ada rasa ada cinta.

Menurut anggapan Taehyug pribadi, hanya ia yang bisa membuat Jimin menggenggam kebahagiaan. Maka dari itu dirinya harus selalu berdiri bersama Jimin. Entah tegak di sampingnya, atau menyokong dari belakang.

Taehyung akan datang tiap akhir pekan, seharian penuh bersama Jimin. Membawa buku-buku sekolah dan mengajari Jimin banyak materi di ruang baca.

"Aku tidak mau punya otak kosong kalau sudah keluar dari sini." Jawabnya ketika Taehyung heran kenapa Jimin tidak santai saja di rumah sakit.

"Ah, ya. Tapi jangan harap bisa lebih pintar dariku."

Suatu hari, Taehyung membawa sosok baru. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, anak kelas lain yang tergabung dalam satu kegiatan klub bersama. Jimin menyambut ramah, agak tidak menyangka juga Taehyung sungguh-sungguh mau mencari kawan baru.

"Wah! Kau mau berteman dengan Si _Cupu_ ini?" Jimin menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Taehyung yang dengan baik hatinya masih mau menyuapkan sebutir anggur.

Jungkook tertawa, melirik sebentar wajah datar Taehyung yang tak sinkron dengan binar senang dalam matanya. Jungkook memasang seringai. "Yah, dia ingin sekali pamer jika sudah punya teman baru padamu."

Taehyung mendesis kesal. Hari itu ia habis di- _bully_. Membuatnya berjanji untuk tak lagi membawa Jungkook ke hadapan Jimin.

"Kau suka Jimin, _'kan_? Iya? Sudah pasti."

"Cerewet!" Tehyung memberi toyoran di pelipis Jungkook.

"Eeeeyy… Aku maklum kalau kau jadi begitu."

"Jangan sok–"

"Tahan sebentar elakkanmu dan dengar. Ada satu hal yang bisa membuat kau keluar dari zona teman itu."

Lagaknya memang Taehyung seolah tak peduli, padahal telinga sudah berkedut siap menangkap kalimat lanjutan.

Jungkook mendekatkan kepala, lalu bicara pelan-pelan. Ia tak peduli dengan sangkalan Taehyung. "Ciuman."

"Ci-um-an?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat, kemudian memberi penjelasan. "Satu ciuman. Disusul satu pernyataan. Dan kau bebas."

Taehyung ingat benar rasa panas yang merambah pipinya ketika diberitahu tentang hal tersebut, lalu tawa tertahan Jungkook. Tidak. Dia tak akan bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Ketika otaknya tiba-tiba memberi gambaran paras Jimin dengan mata tertutup yang dekat sekali dengan wajah, ia menggeleng takut. Tehyung rasa perutnya bergolak geli.

Namun satu kata itu tak henti dipikirkannya. Sempat membuat ia hilang fokus bahkan sampai tak sanggup bertemu Jimin. Hingga sang ibu bertanya heran mengapa dua minggu ini dirinya tidak berkunjung ke rumah sakit.

Entah karena apa, Taehyung malu. Dan ia butuh waktu sampai hatinya kembali normal untuk bisa kembali berinteraksi dengan Jimin.

"Merindukanku?" Kepala Taehyung akhirnya muncul di balik pintu kamar ruang Jimin. Membuat anak itu cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu ruang dengan telanjang kaki.

"Kau sakit? Ke mana dua minggu ini?" Pertanyaannya beruntun sembari mengekori Taehyung yang meletakkan _snack_ di meja dan mengambil sandal Jimin.

"Pakai."

Jimin menurut. Lalu menatap Taehyung lekat sekali. "Kau tidak mau menjelaskan apapun?"

Taehyung tengah menimbang, alasan apa yang harus dikatakan pada Jimin. Sayang, belum juga membuka bibir, Jimin sudah menyela lagi.

"Ya, sudah. Lupakan. Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu." Taehyung bisa melihat semangat dari netra Jimin. Dan ia hanya pasrah ditarik tangannya untuk mengintip ke kantin rumah sakit.

"Lihat pria yang sendirian di sana? Yang di ujung itu! Rambut hitam, kulit pucat. Lihat tidak?" Jimin mengarahkan jari ke satu orang yang tengah diam mneiup-niup kopi.

Taehyung membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum mengangguk.

"Dia dokter baru."

"Lalu?"

Jimin justru terkekeh kecil. Taehyung tidak buta untuk tahu jika anak itu malu. "Hei hei hei… Kutinggal kau dua minggu dan sudah jatuh hati!? Serius, Jimin!?"

Jimin mengangguk dua kali. "Sangat serius! Dia membawakan komik, banyak kue, memeriksaku tiap saat, kemudian–"

"Jangan melantur! Kalau kau mau, aku juga bisa bawakan itu. Dan apa? Memeriksamu tiap saat? Hey, menurutmu apa tugas dokter?"

Jimin memukul dahi Taehyung keras-keras. "Itu sebabnya kusuruh kau untuk cari teman! Siapa tahu merasakan jatuh cinta." Lalu meninggalkan kawannya dengan perasaan kesal.

Taehyung mencibir. Mungkin ia harus berkaca untuk perkataannya pada Jimin.

Melantur?

Kalau ingat kilas balik, ia juga begitu. Jimin tersenyum padanya saja ia sudah seperti terbang, apalagi menyentuhnya–dengan kasar–seperti tadi. Kalau bisa, ambil stetoskop dan dengar saja detak jantung Taehyung.

Dan ia dibuat cemburu selama kurang lebih tiga puluh hari. Isi _chat_ -nya dengan Jimin hanya itu-itu saja.

Dokter Yoongi yang menemani makan.

Dokter Yoongi yang memberinya suntikkan.

Dokter Yoongi yang menemani jalan-jalan.

Dokter Yoongi yang membawanya keluar rumah sakit.

 _Bla bla bla bla_ …

Muak sudah ia.

Apalagi ketika Jimin minta tolong suatu hari. Katanya ia ingin sekali mengajak si dokter tampan itu ke bioskop.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung bertanya heran. Ia sibuk mengerjakan tugas dengan tempat tidur Jimin sebagai meja sementara anak itu asyik bermain game dari ponselnya.

"Rahasia."

"Kalau begitu, tidak." Ucapan Taehyung tegas. Ya, sekali lagi, dia tidak bodoh untuk tahu apa yang akan Jimin lakukan. Mengakui hati?

"Kalau hanya khawatir, kau boleh ikut." Jimin masih kukuh akan bujukkannya.

Tapi Taehyung juga tak mau kalah. Daripada terus-terusan menolak, lebih diam menurutnya. Membiarkan Jimin mengoceh.

"Taehyung-ah, boleh, ya?" Jimin sudah mengaktifkan mode _pause_ untuk permainannya. "Satu kali ini saja. Duh, kau tidak kasihan padaku? Kapan terakhir aku keluar? Ayolah…"

Taehyung mendecak kesal. "Tidak, Jimin. Ibuku bisa marah besar kalau tahu kau keluar dari rumah sakit hanya untuk bermain."

"Tapi aku pergi denganmu! Ibumu pasti luluh!"

Mendadak Taehyung seperti dimanfaatkan. Ia menutup buku dan membereskan alat tulis. "Aku tidak suka jika kau memanfaatkan kekuasaan ibuku, Jimin."

Jimin sempat tersentak sebelum menjawab gelagapan. "Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku… maksudku– "

Taehyung sudah menggendong ransel dan melenggang pergi.

"Sebentar, Tae–" Jimin cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidur, berusaha menyusul.

Taehyung tidak mengindahkan. Sementara Jimin hanya termangu di pintu, menggenggam erat benda di tangan. "Ponselmu tertinggal, bodoh."

Kalaupun Jimin mau, ia bisa mengejar anak itu. Tapi kakinya hanya diam kaku tiap mengingat satu kalimat Taehyung yang baru diucapkannya sekali selama mereka menjalin status kawan dekat.

 _Memanfaatkan?_

"Aku berlebihan, ya?"

Dan Jimin lebih memilih untuk kembali masuk dan tidur. Saat terbangun untuk menjalani pemeriksaan, ponsel Taehyung sudah tak lagi ada di meja nakas.

Ya, Taehyung kembali datang satu jam setelah ia meninggalkan Jimin tanpa kata yang pantas. Mendapati Jimin yang tidur, Taehyung diam saja. Hanya menatap wajah pria manis itu lekat-lekat sampai membuat percakapannya dengan Jungkook terngiang lagi.

Lalu, wajahnya memanas. Tidak. Dia tidak akan pernah mau mencium Jimin. Apalagi setelah tau anak itu sedang jatuh hati dengan sosok lain. Taehyung tidak mau ambil resiko. Makannya untuk mencegah imaji bermain-main, Taehyung segera putar balik dan berlari pergi.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Jimin mengirim pesan tentang permintaan maaf. Membuat Taehyung merasa tak enak karena harusnya juga ia ikut meminta maaf. Maka dari itu, ia segera saja pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Kau bisa pergi denganku."

Taehyung yang tiba-tiba datang dan berseru seperti itu membuat dahi Jimin berkerut. Ia justru melongok jam dinding, lalu menatap Taehyung dengan heran. "Kau bolos sekolah? Sekarang baru jam makan siang."

Taehyung berdehem. "Aku juga harus minta maaf… sepertinya."

Lalu diam. Jimin yakin temannya itu masih ingin mengucap sesuatu.

"Uhm… yah… Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud memanfaatkanku, atau ibuku. Karena aku tidak di posisimu makanya aku tidak mengerti. Jadi, kurasa kau bisa pergi," Taehyung menggigit bibir, "denganku."

Dua ujung bibir Jimin langsung terangkat naik. Ya, ada rasa senang membuncah. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin punya sosok selain Taehyung. Jadi, hal terpenting dalam hidup Jimin bertambah satu lagi. Min Yoongi.

Janji di malam minggu, Taehyung bilang sudah siapkan tiket dan akomodasi. Membuat Jimin merengut kesal. "Aku jadi terlihat seperti benar-benar memanfaatkanmu, bodoh. Kalau hanya masalah uang, aku juga punya."

Taehyung tak menggubris, sibuk mengancingkan mantel Jimin satu-satu.

Ia tahu Jimin punya asuransi dari panti dan lain-lain yang menyebabkan semua uang itu hanya tertumpuk tanpa bisa digunakan karena kondisinya. Tapi Taehyung punya rasa ingin sekali membantu, ingin sekali memberi semangat sekalipun hatinya justru berubah jadi serpihan.

Ah, patah hati pertama dari cinta pertama.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak pergi berdua dengan Dokter Yoongi dari rumah sakit?"

"Karena _shift_ -nya belum selesai." Jimin biarkan langkahnya dituntun Taehyung serta tangannya digenggam pria itu. Untuk sejenak, ia baru merasa jika Taehyung sudah berubah. "Wah, tanganmu sudah lebih besar. Kau juga jadi tinggi. Apa kau bermain basket? Renang? Wah, aku ingin kembali sekolah."

"Nanti, Jim. Kalau kau sembuh."

"Diam sebentar." Jimin menarik tangannya dari genggam Taehyung. Lalu berdiri di belakang pria itu.

"Kau mau a–pa?"

Demi apa, Jimin memeluknya. Lengan pendek itu melingkar di sekitar perut, mengikat kuat. Taehyung berdegup, memanas, bisa-bisa meledak.

Oh, sekali lagi. Jimin memeluknya erat sekali.

"He–hei… Jimin?"

Jimin melepas dekapannya, lalu berseru senang. "Woah, punggungmu juga lebar sekali!"

"Hah?"

"Kurasa milik Dokter Yoongi tidak selebar itu." Jimin menerawang.

"KAU PERNAH MEMELUK DOKTER YOONGI!?"

"BELUM, BODOH!"

Setidaknya dua remaja itu sudah keluar area rumah sakit.

"Aku hanya memperhatikan saja." Lanjut Jimin, menggerutu tak terima.

"Oh."

Jimin berdecak, lalu menarik tangan Taehyung untuk cepat-cepat naik bus. "Nanti kita tak punya waktu untuk berdua." Itu alasannya.

Cukup membuat Taehyung _terbang_ sesaat.

Taehyung sungguh-sungguh menikmati tiap putaran waktu yang ia habiskan dengan si manis. Ia sengaja kalah dalam permainan _muk-jji-ppa_ supaya Jimin tidak harus pergi di antrian _snack_.

"Tunggu sini. Biar aku yang traktir."

"LAGI!?"

Sebelum Jimin mengomel macam-macam, Taehyung berlari pergi mengantri. Lantas kembali membawa _popcorn_ manis serta _cola_ ukuran besar dengan dua sedotan. Jimin mengernyit.

"Kenapa beli yang ini?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar. "Harga hemat. Aku juga ingin minum."

Jimin mengangguk saja. Lalu menyuap jagungnya dalam mulut. Mengunyah dengan santai dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

Jimin minum, kemudian berdehem. "Uhm… Kau benar tidak ingin masuk dan menonton?"

Taehyung meletakkan ponsel di meja, lantas menatap Jimin. "Kenapa? Kau takut? Bukannya justru makin memalukan kalau aku di sana?"

Jimin diam. Lalu minum lagi, kali ini menyedot lebih lama. taehyung tersenyum, membetulkan letak kaca mata. "Aku di sini kalau kau sudah selesai."

Jimin mengangguk saja, menghela nafas berat. Ketika ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Yoongi, Jimin segera menoleh ke pintu masuk dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di sana. Kepala melongok-longok mencari keberadaan Jimin.

"Janji kau di sini. Aku pergi."

Taehyung mengangkat dua ibu jarinya naik, memberi semangat tentu saja. Mata pria itu mengikuti tubuh Jimin yang berlari kecil menghampiri si dokter tampan. Dengan jelas ia melihat bagaimana paras manis Jimin tersenyum, lalu pipi tergores semburat merah muda begitu Dokter Yoongi mengusak puncak kepalanya.

Oh, bohong besar jika Taehyung tidak iri. Terakhir kali ia dan Jimin melakukan _skinship_ –sebelum pelukan tadi–itu ketika lulus sekolah dasar. Lama sekali.

Ketika Yoongi dan Jimin sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Taehyung hanya menatap _cup cola_ yang diletakkan di meja. Ia memutarnya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, lalu meminum itu dari sedotan yang sama dengan Jimin.

Setelahnya menggumam, "Hei, Jungkook. Aku sudah _mencium_ Jimin. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa bebas dari zona teman itu."

Lalu dua jam selanjutnya, Taehyung diam menunggu. Ketika ia melihat banyak orang keluar dari ruang tempat Jimin dan Yoongi menonton, Taehyung otomatis berdiri. Matanya menyipit pada dua sosok yang ia hafal betul figurnya.

Di depan pintu, Taehyung melihat bagaimana Jimin yang menunduk. Lalu Yoongi yang tersenyum kecut dan memberi pelukan erat di tubuh mungil Jimin. Mengusak surai coklat Jimin, lalu memeluk lagi. Setelahnya menepuk-nepuk dua pipi Jimin, membuat anak itu akhirnya mau mendongak. Yoongi tak juga membuang senyum sampai ia berbalik pergi.

Taehyung melihat Jimin yang tetap diam di tempat. Ia hendak berseru memanggil namanya, tapi anak itu sudah lebih dulu menoleh dan memberi tatapan memelas. Lalu berjalan pelan sekali hingga sampi di depan Taehyung, berdiri tegak dan mendongak menatap kuat manik mata kawannya.

"Apa?" Taehyung kira temannya ini akan menangis. Nyatanya tidak, hanya menghembus nafas kasar lalu berucap,

"Boleh aku minta pelukan?"

Taehyung sudah merentangkan dua lengan lebar-lebar. "Asal kau tak lagi anggap aku _sekedar teman_." Dan menenggelamkan Jimin dalam dekap eratnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-TEMAN-**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note : Uhm... Aku minder. Tapi akhirnya berani _posting_ habis modal omong mau _publish_ tanggal 22.**

 **Btw, sekali denger _friendzone_ , kepikirannya VMIn. Sebelumnya aku pingin YoonMin, tapi waktu baca ulang lagi, karakter Yoongi kurang cocok... kayaknya? Ah, ya, intinya semoga cukup bagus buat dibaca.**


End file.
